thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer:Phantom.65
150px 150px 150px Über mich Im zivilen Leben höre ich auf den Namen Thomas. Mein Nick "Phantom" ist einerseits eine Hommage an die gleichnamige Comicfigur, kann aber auch für "phantastischer Tom" stehen. An dieser Stelle bitte ich Beileidsbekundungen zu unterlassen und den "Nick" mit einem großen ironischen "Schuss" zu sehen. "Left for Dead (2)" Spieler werden allerdings den Namen auch schon gelesen haben, was mich auch gleich als Zocker outet. Neben LfD I und II sind "F.E.A.R" und "Return to Castle Wolfenstein" gern gespielte Egoshooter. Dass die Zahl "65" (1965) für meinen Jahrgang steht, dürfte jetzt wenig überraschend sein. Horrorfan bin ich ca. seit dem 8. Lebensjahr, ob Werwölfe, Vampire Hexen oder Zombies, ich liebe sie alle. Schuld daran sind meine Eltern: Ab und an alleine mit dem großen Bruder zu Hause konnte man sich das in den 1970ern typischen TV-Programm mit zahlreichen Western oder Kriegsfilme auch mal gepflegte Horrorfilme reinziehen: "Ein toter spielt Klavier" oder "Die Stunde, wenn Dracula kommt", "Das Ding aus einer anderen Welt", "Formicula" oder "Tarantula" sollen hier stellvertretend genannt werden. Die Art des Mediums ist mir dabei relativ wurscht, ob bewegte (Film/TV) oder stehende (Comic) Bilder, Romane, Hauptsache Horror. Die vielbeschimpfte "Schundliteratur" wurde in meiner Kindheit nach und nach ein ständiger Begleiter: Auf "Du und Du" mit Professor Zamorra, Larry Brent, Björn Hellmark oder John Sinclair, die "Älteren" unter Euch werden sich erinnern, öffnete sich mir eine phantastische Welt des unfassbaren, unglaublichen, makabreren und okkulten. Märchen, die eben nicht unbedingt vorlesetauglich sind. Oft waren diese Geschichten auch gespickt mit trockenem oder rabenschwarzen Humor. Kurz, man fühlte sich sehr gut unterhalten. Die "Gespenster Geschichten" des Bastei-Verlages war ein Muss, Mickey Maus, Fix & Foxi, waren doch was für "Kinder". Nicht unerwähnt sollen die berühmten "Weihnacht Vierteilern" bleiben, da ich mit diesen aufgewachsen bin, was natürlich meinen Filmgeschmack nachhaltig beeinflusste. Nicht dass hier ein schräges Bild entsteht, Cartoons, damals noch Zeichentrick genannt, oder "Dick und Doof" gehörten wie normale Kinderserien (Pippi Langstrumpf) ebenfalls zu meinen Favoriten. Als Teenager mochte ich auch Serien wie "Klimbim" oder "Nonstop Nonsens" und es gewann auch ein gewisser Dieter Hildebrandt mit seiner Art zu unterhalten und zu informieren nach und nach an Bedeutung. Zurück zum Horror: Neben den Filmklassikern "Dracula" mit Bela Lugosi oder Christopher Lee bin ich ein großer Fan von George A. Romero und seinen "Zombiefilmen". Er hat, wie kaum ein anderer, das Genre neu entdeckt und war absolut ein guter Geschichtenerzähler und Wegbereiter. Dass humorlose Richter einige seiner Werke verboten haben, ist eine andere Geschichte. "The Walking Dead" machte Zombies, sprich die "Lumpensammler" der Horrorwelt, hof- und salonfähig, beim Amtsgericht Tiergarten wohl kaum vorstellbar. In seinem "Fahrwasser" kamen Regisseure wie Lucio Fulci oder Dario Argento auf andere und anerkannte Interpretationen. Unvergessen auch Mario Bava, der so manche Perle hinterließ. Aber auch S.F. Horror à la "Alien" oder "Event Horizon – Am Rande des Universums" finden meine Begeisterung. Gute Persiflagen, stellvertretend "Shaun of the Dead", "Brain Dead" oder "American Werewolf", und besonders "Tanz der Vampire" sind ebenfalls in meinem persönlichen Ranking ganz weit oben. Außer Horrorfilmen mag ich auch intelligente Komödien, Science-Fiction (Star Trek, Raumpatrouille – Die phantastischen Abenteuer des Raumschiffes Orion), Western (bin damit aufgewachsen) und Edgar-Wallace-Filme. Ach ja, entgegen einiger Vermutungen bin ich keine gescheiterte Existenz oder Massenmörder, ich arbeite in der Versicherungsbranche und bin verheiratet. Meine Beiträge * Darf man gerne mit einem gewissen Augenzwinkern sehen. Sicherlich weht durch diese auch durchaus ein gewollter Hauch von Ironie und schwarzem Humor. Dabei versuche ich dem "Unsinn" Horror eine gewisse Leichtigkeit und Logik abzugewinnen. Das teilt nicht jeder, muss er auch nicht. Ich sehe mich weder beim Thema "Waffen und Munition", noch bei dem Thema "Horror" als Fachmann, das Wort "Interessierter" trifft es wohl eher. Da ich es gewohnt bin, Dinge zu hinterfragen und auch mit "anderen Augen" zu sehen, teile ich nicht uneingeschränkt die Meinung mancher Regisseure oder Produzenten oder der Kritiker. Dabei bin ich weit davon entfern, ein "Goof-Jäger" zu sein. Diese Eigenschaft versetzt mich durchaus in die Lage, "gute" von "üblen" Filmen/Folgen zu trennen. Auch als Fan darf und sollte man kritisch sein, wobei Kritik nicht gleich zu setzen ist mit Niedermachen. Schönheit oder Spannung liegt bekanntlich im Auge des Betrachters, nur, wenn eine Folge oder ein Film oder eine Figur allzu sehr schräg laufen, sprich, mit Logikfehlern nur so gespickt sind oder Gewalt nur ihrer Selbstwillen gezeigt wird, werde ich persönlich das Gefühl nicht los, abgezockt und/oder verarscht zu werden. Letztendlich dienen meine Gedanken dem Austausch unter Gleichgesinnten und haben sicherlich nicht den Anspruch der reinen Lehre. Für überzeugende, auf Tatsachen basierende Argumente, bin ich jederzeit offen. Das ich nicht jede Meinung akzeptiere oder toleriere liegt letztendlich auch an der metaphysischen Materie: Manchmal heißt es eben auch "Augen zu und durch", sowie das "Gehirn abschalten". Schließlich dienen Horror Geschichten der Unterhaltung und haben nicht immer einen intellektuellen Anspruch. Freunde des "Trashs" wissen ohne Zweifel was ich meine. Meine Beiträge uns Ausführungen sollen auch dazu beitragen, in aller Bescheidenheit und Demut, mehr Infos zu sammeln und an Interessierte weiterzugeben. Macht ja auch Spaß, Hintergründe und sonstiges über eine TV-Serie zu erfahren, die sicherlich in gewisser Hinsicht "einmalig" ist. Meine beliebtesten Seiten * Waffen Schalldämpfer Hallo Phantom. Ich habe deinen Artikel über die Schalldämpfer gelesen, ich finde ihn sehr gut. Mir ist da ein Gedanke gekommen den ich erst mit dir besprechen möchte. Es ist ja nicht nur so dass es viele Waffen gibt die mit Schalldämpfern versehen werden können, es gibt auch reine Schalldämpferwaffen, wie z.B. die Welrod oder der OTs-38 Stechkin silent revolver. Fakt ist, solche Waffen haben in einer zombieverseuchten Welt einen gewichtigen Stand da man damit Beisser ausschalten kann ohne durch den Knall andere Untote auf einen aufmerksam zu machen. Wäre ein Verweis auf solche Waffen im Artikel interessant und angebracht? Gruss --Exodianecross (Diskussion) 13:14, 19. Mai 2016 (UTC) Webley / Webley-Munition Hallo Phantom! Ich wollte da kurz was mit dir besprechen, das ist zwar nicht von übermässiger Wichtigkeit, im Kontext zu TWD, aber vielleicht auch nicht ganz uninteressant. Du schriebst dass die Webley-Munition nur von den entsprechenden Revolvern verschossen werden kann, ich habe aber durch Zufall erfahren dass es auch .455 Webley-Munition für Pistolen gab, für die 1911er die während des 2. Weltkrieges an die Streitkräfte Grossbritanniens geliefert wurden. Sicher, eine Webley-Munition verschiessende Waffe zu finden ist eher unwahrscheinlich, zumindest ausserhalb Grossbritanniens. Aber die Artikel sollen ja auch realitätsnah sein, daher wollte ich dir die Info mal eben zukommen lassen! Gruss, --Exodianecross (Diskussion) 13:33, 21. Jul. 2016 (UTC)